Boa Marigold
Boa Marigold (ボア・マリーゴールド, Boa Marīgōrudo) is one of the three Gorgon sisters that rule over Amazon Lily. She and her sisters are called the Gorgon sisters for supposedly heroically slaying a monster called the Gorgon. She is the younger sister of Boa Hancock and Boa Sandersonia. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Kimiko Saitō (Japanese), Satomi Sato (Japanese; young) When she was younger, Marigold was quite small and slim like her older sister. Now she is a muscled, obese and large woman, due to a similar training method used by sumo wrestlers to bulk themselves. She also is one of many of the Kuja inhabitants who has large breasts with revealing cleavage. Her hair is arranged in a way that it looks like the patterns on a cobra's hood and to some extent, a Valkyrie's helmet. Her age is below 31 and her birth day is September 5th. On her back, covered by her cape and her long hair, is believed by the Kuja, a set of eyes she and her sisters received as part of a curse for slaying the Gorgon. It is now known that the symbol on the Boa sisters' backs is the "The Claw of the Celestial Dragons", an emblem burned upon the slaves of the Celestial Dragons. During her escape from slavery (somewhere before Roger was captured by the Navy) she wore rags and her hair was slightly longer. She is first seen accompanied with a large hawk at her side instead of a snake like the other Kuja. Gallery Personality Marigold is the stern one amongst the three sisters, who displays the least amount of emotions outside of battle. While she appears to be living on the lie that her sisters and herself defeated a Gorgon to gain their curse, at the same time she hasn't actually told a lie herself unlike Hancock who is constantly lying. In battle, Marigold is an offensive warrior who is slightly playful (but not as playful as Sandersonia). Relationships Friends/Allies *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy *Fairy Tail *Team Natsu **Dragneel Natsu **Happy **Heartfilia Lucy **Fullbuster Gray **Scarlet Erza *Silvers Rayleigh *Whitebeard Pirates **Portgaz D. Ace *Jimbei *Kuja *Kuja Pirates *Shakuyaku Family *unnamed Father *unnamed Mother (deceased) **Boa Hancock (oldest sister) **Boa Sandersonia (older sister) *Gloriosa (adoptive mother) *unnamed husband *Boa Morio (son) *Boa Cedrik (nephew) *Boa Miuuky (nice) *Boa Hanck (nephew) *unnamed brother-in-law *Mihawk (brother-in-law) Neutral *Fisher Tiger Rivals Enemies *Navy *World Government *Men (but somewhat changed) Abilities and Powers Ruling beside her sisters, Marigold has power over Amazon Lily and the rest of the Kuja women. Being apart of her sister's pirate crew, she is one of the elite Kuja warriors. Also of the sisters, she's the only one that actually wields a weapon, in this case a giant, halberd-like, pole weapon. Cursed Fruit During her time as a slave, Marigold and her sisters were fed Cursed Fruits by their Celestial Dragons owners as a form of sick entertainment. Marigold in particular was given the Cobra-Cobra Fruit, a Zoan-class that allows her to transform into a King Cobra. Her older sister Sandersonia was given a similar fruit. While these powers are Zoan Cursed Fruit based, the Kuja of the island attribute Marigold's and Sandersonia's ability to turn into snakes as part of the curse. Haki She possesses the ability to use Haki to defend and deflect against attacks, even against other Cursed Fruit users. So far, she has been seen using Armament Haki, having enough mastery in the technique that she can light herself on fire without any harm. While she can do this, she can't block an opponent's attack if it is too strong or fast for her, like Luffy's Gear Second attacks. History Shameful Past Boa Marigold and born and raised in amazon lily and has two older sisters Hancock And Sandersonia, for their mother died under mysterious circumstances grew so alone and promised to become strong enough to join the crew of kuja ... when Marigold was ten years old she and her sisters became part of the crew of kuja and were traveling on their ship but were Kidnapped by slave traders and sold've celestial Dragons. It was not until four years later, he was fourteen years old, that they were freed from this cruel life when a mermen by the name of Fisher Tiger attacked Mariejois and freed the fishmen slaves there. While Fisher Tiger hated humans, he also freed the human slaves, including Marigold and her sisters. Somewhere before Roger's execution, not knowing how to return to Amazon Lily, Marigold and her sisters were fortunately able to return home thanks to a far from home Elder Nyon, who cared for the three girls like a mother. Thanks to having eaten the Cursed Fruits while enslaved, Marigold and her sisters were able to come up with a story of them receiving a curse for slaying a monster called a Gorgon. This was all in order to cover the shameful marks on their backs from their fellow Kuja. Spreading this deception, they became Amazon Lily's rulers with her sister, Boa Hancock, as the new Empress. Synopsis Amazon Lily Arc Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Kuja Category:Royalty Category:Pirates Category:Kuja Pirates Category:Gorgon Sisters Category:Boa Family Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Team Natsu's Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Slaves Category:Former Antagonists Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Zoan Cursed Fruit Users Category:Haki Users Category:Polearm Wielders